JP 2010-111012 A (Patent Document 1) discloses an apparatus for taking out a molded product, the apparatus including a take-out head (attachment) driven by a drive source to take out a molded product from a molding machine, a table to which a vibration component of the take-out head is input, and control means for controlling the moving speed of the take-out head to suppress displacement vibration of the take-out head by driving a servomotor (drive source) by feedforward control using the table, thereby suppressing vibration of the take-out head.
JP 2004-223798 A (Patent Document 2) discloses a vibration suppressing system for an apparatus for taking out a molded product, the apparatus being operable to control the movement of a chuck for holding a molded product between predetermined positions to take out the molded product from a resin molding machine, in which at least one of the chuck and a movable body for moving the chuck is provided with a dynamic vibration absorbing device operable to generate vibration for negating the residual vibration of the movable body when the movement of the chuck is stopped. The dynamic vibration absorbing device vibrates a fluid sealed in a container such that the fluid can flow therein, and converges the vibration at an attenuation rate according to the viscosity of the fluid.